


Broken Moments

by Lovestruckllama



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Sparring, Stick Fighting, The Force, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovestruckllama/pseuds/Lovestruckllama
Summary: Learning to use the force is hard without a teacher. Even harder when darkness feels like its just around the corner.





	Broken Moments

                “Again!” Rey snapped. Shakily she pulled herself up with her staff. Lifting it slightly she prepared herself for another attack. “Finn… I said again!”

                “Rey… I don’t think – “The ex-stormtrooper stepped backwards, ready to drop his staff and walk away. His best friend stood in front of him, completely out of breath, covered in dust and red welts.

                “I said again!” Though she was blindfolded she could feel his reluctance to keep going. It gave a bitter taste in her mouth. She couldn’t stop, she had to master the force… and if she couldn’t block his blows than what hope did she have to beat Kylo Ren?

                “Rey, please. You are exhausted, you need to rest. At this rate you are going to wear yourself out.”

                “Of all people I would expect you to understand! If I don’t get better, we all die!”

                “Finn.” Suddenly Poe was there at his side gesturing for Finn to hand him the sparring staff. “Go rest. I will help Rey...” He said the last part low, as he watched the Jedi from the corner of his eye.

                Finn mouthed, “are you sure” but the determined look on the pilot’s face told him to leave now and leave quickly. “Take it easy on her.”

                He chuckled. “I think you should be asking her to be easy on me.”

                “Attack me.” It was an order.

                He waited until he knew Finn was gone for sure before he gave the staff a practice swing. His eyes on her the whole time. “Be gentle.” With that he darted forward. Staff at the ready.

 On instinct the Jedi braced herself for a front assault. Trying to feel everything. His energy. The force surrounding him. Smack. His staff collided with the back of her leg and she almost buckled over.

                Grinding her teeth, she looked forward. A determined expression. “Gentle doesn’t get results.” Swinging her staff around her she readied for her own attack. Her exhaustion slowed her movements but when she lunged she only narrowly missed the pilot.

                “Steady yourself.” He instructed as he circled her. “Use the force.” He swung his staff again, this time aimed directly at her head. Smack. She had blocked and shot him a cocky smile.

                “What do you know about the force, pilot?” Shifting her stance, preparing to attack. Smack. His staff slammed hard against her side. “Kriff!”

                “To be honest. Not much.” He chuckled. “I know fights and I know war. To win both of those you need to slow down and trust yourself.”

                “I can’t slow down,” Her voice cracked. “If I slow down. If I don’t master this… Kylo win’s.” Clutching her staff tightly, her knuckles ghostly white. She slinked forward. She attacked. Each swing Poe blocked. Each swing met with his own advance. Smack. His staff collided with her leg. She screamed. A strong force hit him hard. Poe stumbled. His staff thrown out of his hand landing far away. Thrusting herself forward she slammed her staff against his cheek. Poe’s knees buckled, and he collapsed to the ground.

                “Enough.” He growled. The commander grabbed her staff midair as she attacked again. His palms stinging at the impact. “Let it go!”

                “I can’t!” she cried. An unwanted darkness now swirling throughout her. Around her. Begging to be acted upon. “I’m so scared… I’m going to hurt everyone.” Something snapped. The darkness dissipated, and her staff crashed to the ground.

                “Hey, shh. It’s okay- “He reached out, but she recoiled and moved away from him.

                “I can’t control it. The moment I get into a fight…”  Horrified at her actions she tore the cloth from her eyes and tossed it to the ground. Her eyes stung with tears threatening to fall as she began to pace. “The darkness... what if one day I can’t resist it?”

                “Rey.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. Just holding her tightly, letting her cry. Her body slouching against his body as exhaustion finally caught up with her. “There is nothing I can say that will make it easier...” He kissed her hair as he slowly turned her to face him. “But I can promise that you will never have to face the darkness alone.”

                “I hurt you. What if…I do it again? What if… I can’t resist?” She ran her hand tentatively against the red mark on his cheek. “What if, in my attempt to defeat Kylo Ren, I become him. Or worse.”

                Resting his own hand on top of hers he offered her a small smile. “You are nothing like him. You are good… and so kind.”

                “But he- “

                “He had a choice and so do you. To be whoever you choose to be.”

                 Locking their hands together he brought them to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. Staring at her through his thick lashes, with a small bashful smile on his face as she watched him intently.

                “So, who do you choose to be?”

                Smiling, she leaned forward and rested her forehead against their hands. “I choose to be Rey.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt in a long while at writing a somewhat fight scene. Hopefully I pulled it off. Let me know what you think. I really appreciate all the feedback!
> 
> Much love!


End file.
